Damian Wayne (Batman Unlimited)
Damian Wayne is the son of Bruce Wayne. He became the current Robin sometime after Joker's attempt to take over the world with a computer virus. Biography ''Batman Unlimited: Mechs vs. Mutants On his first night on patrol, Batman and Robin fought the Joker. Robin was a little inexperienced and accidentally leaped off the building. Batman snagged one of his legs with a grapple but he dangled long enough for a citizen to record the debacle then upload it on the Internet. Robin pulled an all-nighter studying Holobook entries on Batman's villains. He had an intense dream involving his grandfather but awoke to find Alfred Pennyworth with tea. Pennyworth advised him to get adequate rest. Robin told him about the night before and assumed Batman wasn't happy with him. He wished Red Robin was around to talk to. Batman returned from patrol and was pleased to see him studying. Robin came up on Penguin's file and asked about him. Soon after, Batman and Robin left for the summer new technologies showcase at the Wayne Tower. Damian didn't like his "disguise" much and was shocked see Bruce Wayne socializing and laughing with guests. Oliver Queen found Damain and admitted seeing Bruce Wayne act so friendly freaked him out the first time, too. Damian greeted him by Green Arrow by mistake. Queen advised him to go easy on himself as they were all new once and he was training under Batman. Queen eased Damian's concerns and told him that was they way he was then told him a story about how Green Lantern once took Batman to a theme park planet. Afterwards, he asked Batman how it was and Batman only said it was enjoyable. Damian presumed it meant he didn't care. Queen disagreed and stated he cared more than anyone of them because he had the biggest heart of them all. They slipped away from the showcase after Pennyworth alerted them of a break-in at Arkham Asylum. Robin was fooled with Clayface's impression of Commissioner Gordon and didn't know how to fight him effectively. After Penguin and Freeze's group escaped, Robin blamed himself. Arrow reminded him he was still learning. Back at the Batcave, Robin came up a theory that Bane, Chemo, Clayface, and Killer Croc were freed because of what they were made of not who they were. Green Arrow thought he was overthinking but Batman prompted him to continue. Robin pointed out Bane's Venom made him strong, Clayface's mud could expand, Chemo's sludge could mutate, Croc had the constitution to be a test subject, and Freeze was a scientist. Batman congratulated him and ran a chroma-spectral scan of the area. They got a hit from Gotham Harbor and departed. Along the way, Robin tried again to convince Batman to let him drive but was turned down again. They saw a giant Killer Croc. The Flash arrived but he slipped on some ice and fell in a dumpster. They engaged Croc with missiles but they were no use. He picked the Batmobile up and flung it. Batman introduced a new feature and morphed the car into the Batplane. Robin was impressed. They flew to the harbor and encountered Chemo. When missiles failed again, Batman dropped the subtlety and blasted the plane's rockets in Chemo's face. Batman and Robin made their way through the city and observed Bane and Croc fighting near the police headquarters. Robin saw Clayface behind them in time and tackled Batman out of the way. They watched as he mutated and developed lava powers. Batman handed the keys of the Batmobile to Robin and tasked him with distracting Clayface. He left on the new Batcycle. Robin figured out on the fly how to change the Batmobile into the Batplane and fired on Clayface. After taking a hit, Robin barely changed the plane back into the Batmobile and made some distance. He was hailed by Dr. Langstrom, who arrived with digital blueprints of the L06-D-05 Laser Cannon. Langstrom briefed him and revealed Batman believed the cannon could stop Clayface. Langstrom, Robin, Nightwing, and Flash started construction of the cannon on the roof of police headquarters. The first attempt to use it failed. Mr. Freeze appeared and pointed out its inherent flaw to which Langstrom realized was true. Langstrom, Nightwing, and Flash's opinions of letting Freeze help with the cannon all differed so Robin checked in with Batman on comms. Batman believed Freeze had enough of a conscience to want to make amends after Penguin manipulated and betrayed him. They went to work on reconfiguring the cannon with one of Freeze's Arctic Devices. They barely finished in time as Clayface arrived. Robin tried to switch places with Freeze after Clayface started expelling lava onto the roof. Despite the high heat, Freeze refused and cited only he could manage his device. He successfully froze Clayface. Robin left on the BatATV and found his Ice Blast Armor then towed it back. Nightwing and Robin fitted Freeze with his armor and his condition stabilized. Robin protested Freeze's arrest but Freeze reminded him he helped cause everything in the first place. He was okay with it and hoped to be granted solitary confinement. Back at the Batcave, Robin thanked Batman for taking him on the mission and reported he learned a lot. Batman thanked him and stated he and the city owed him for his crucial part in saving the day. Robin went off to train but stopped and invited Batman to join him. Robin was eager to learn the quick getaway trick. Batman accepted and left Pennyworth on watch duty. Robin asked about the theme park planet. Batman told him it was enjoyable. Some time later, Robin was chased by the giant Clayface in a form of a lava flow. He attempted to fire on Clayface with the BatATV's pulse cannons but he caught up and attempted to toss Robin in his mouth. Bat Mech intervened and saved Robin but the tide turned against it. Robin observed the effects of the Mech's freeze missiles and drove closer to the battle. Bat Mech fired one more missile and Clayface caught it. Robin fired on the missile and it froze Clayface in place. Robin piloted the Batplane while Batman drove the Batmobile to test out Kirk Langstrom's modifications. In flight, Robin was able to borrow the Batmobile's blasters and shoot through one of Green Arrow's net arrows. Powers and Abilities ''To be added Relationships *Bruce Wayne/Batman - Father. *Dick Grayson/Nightwing - Ally and adoptive brother. *Oliver Queen/Green Arrow - Ally. *The Flash - Ally. *Alfred Pennyworth - Ally. *James Gordon - Ally. *Dr. Kirk Langstrom - Ally. *Mr. Freeze - Enemy. *The Penguin - Enemy. *Bane - Enemy. *Clayface - Enemy. Appearances/Voice Actors *Batman Unlimited (1 film) **''Batman Unlimited: Mechs vs. Mutants'' (First appearance) - Lucien Dodge Behind the scenes To be added Trivia To be added Gallery ''Batman Unlimited: Mechs vs. Mutants'' tumblr_ocxcdoL6er1rl14rno1_1280.png tumblr_ocxcdoL6er1rl14rno2_1280.png tumblr_ocxcdoL6er1rl14rno3_1280.png tumblr_ocxcdoL6er1rl14rno4_1280.png tumblr_ocxcdoL6er1rl14rno5_1280.png tumblr_ocxcdoL6er1rl14rno6_1280.png tumblr_ocxcdoL6er1rl14rno7_1280.png Batman & Robin BMUMvsM 3.png Batman & Robin BMUMvsM 2.png Batman & Robin BMUMvsM 1.png Batman & Robin BMUMvsM .png Oliver & Damian BMUMvsM.png Oliver & Damian BMUMvsM 1.png Batman Green Arrow Robin BMUMvsM.png Batman Green Arrow Robin BMUMvsM 2.png Batman Green Arrow Robin BMUMvsM 1.png Batman & Robin BMUMvsM 6.png Batman & Robin BMUMvsM 5.png Batman & Robin BMUMvsM 4.png Damian_Wayne_(Robin)_BMUMvsM_1.png Damian_Wayne_(Robin)_BMUMvsM_2.png Damian_Wayne_(Robin)_BMUMvsM_3.png Damian_Wayne_(Robin)_BMUMvsM_4.png Damian_Wayne_(Robin)_BMUMvsM_5.png Damian_Wayne_(Robin)_BMUMvsM_6.png Damian_Wayne_(Robin)_BMUMvsM_7.png Damian_Wayne_(Robin)_BMUMvsM.png Damian_Wayne_(Robin)_vs_Clayface_BMUMvsM.png Damian_Wayne_BMUMvsM.png See Also * Robin * Damian Wayne Category:Batman Characters Category:Batman Unlimited Characters Category:Wayne Family Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Batman Unlimited: Mechs vs. Mutants characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters with Martial arts skills